


Sleepy Drabble Series

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: But Not Much, F/F, Nightmares, Reader can control the fade, a little bit of Dragon Age thrown in, momma Lena and momma Kara snuggles, reader has nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: Drabbles focused on Y/N and their moms Lena and Kara, mostly written late at night by me, so apologies if some don't make sense, I will be half asleep as this is updated
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Reader, Lena Luthor/Kara Danvers/Adopted!Reader, Lena Luthor/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N has powers of the fade(the in between of life and death where spirits and demons live) and they have nightmares, but momma Lena and momma Kara are there to help!
> 
> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

The nightmares… They wouldn’t stop, they haven’t stopped since you turned 15, you had just turned 17 and almost every night you’d have a new nightmare, a new fuel to give to the fade with your fear, you hated you were so connected with it, hated that the dreams were so vivid… So real, most nights you had to sneak to your mothers’ room to make sure they were both alright with how real they felt.

Your mother, Kara, had found you after you had fallen out of the sky when you were just 6 years old, at first her and Lena were wary of you but then they grew attached to you just as you had to them, they decided to adopt you a few months later and you lived with them ever since, you started showing signs of visions when you turned 8, some were based in the past but some were based in the future, that’s when Kara and Lena decided to start getting you trained so you could handle your newfound power, but you didn’t know it was the fade until you were 10 after you and Alex had went into the portal that you had accidentally created, that’s when you realized you had the power of the fade and Kara and Lena realized how much danger you were really in.

“Honey?” Lena asked softly, knocking on your door and pulling you out of your head, looking in your room and seeing you drenched in sweat and your chest heaving “Another one?” She asked, going and sitting on the edge of your bed, brushing some sweat soaked hair out of your face as you nodded “Do you want to talk about it?” She asked, looking at you worriedly and hating that this was happening, you already had insomnia, this happening when you could sleep really didn’t help anything “No… It was too real” you whispered, closing your eyes as she brushed your hair behind your ear “I’m sorry I woke you… Again” you said, mentally scolding yourself since you hated waking your mothers’, they had busy lives and didn’t need to lose any sleep.

Lena shook her head and was quick to shush you “Don’t be, I wasn’t asleep anyways” she said, her having been working on a project and hadn’t noticed how late it was getting until she heard you gasp from across the hall, about to say something more when a sleepy looking Kara poked her head in “Everything okay?” She asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes as she went and flopped onto the bed, pulling you against her “Just another dream” you said, resituating some so you were laying down once more and cuddling up against Kara.

Lena smiled at the two of you for a moment before she went and shut your bedroom door, coming back to the bed and laying down on the other side of you “We’ll figure this all out and get you to where you can control these dreams” she promised, her and Alex working hard on something that could help you “Until then, do you know what will help?” “What?” You asked, looking at her with an eyebrow raised as she smiled at you before wrapping her arms around you as well “A mommy sandwich!” She said, lightly tickling your sides and getting you to laugh, the three of you calming down after a bit as you snuggled between them “I love you guys” you murmured, closing your eyes as Lena kissed your forehead while Kara gave you a sleepy squeeze since she was almost passed out again “We love you too, sweetheart”.


	2. Fighting Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N finds out one way to use their powers, just not in the way they would’ve hoped to.

“I’ve heard a lot about you, Y/N” the villain said, him having cornered you on your attempt to help evacuate the city while your mom fought him, but it seems he had managed to slip past her somehow “Yeah, I’m kind of a big thing around here” you told him, it not surprising that he knew a lot about you since you were the child of the biggest business woman in the world and one of the top journalists out there, so you were pretty well known.

The guy laughed and shook his head as he stepped closer to you “Not what I mean” he said before his hand lit up red, causing yours to light up green and you to cry out as you fell to your knees “I know everything there is to know about you, along with how to control you” he said, looking at you as you glared at him “Why are you doing this?” You asked through gritted teeth, wincing when he amplified the pain in your hand and clutching your wrist, trying to will it to make it stop.

“Because you’re more powerful than you think, and I want that power… If that means ripping it forcibly from you, then I’ll do it” he said, looking at you with a sadistic smile as he came closer to you “The question is, how do I get this power out of you and into me?” He asked, not expecting an answer as he pondered, giving you enough time to regain control of your powers and pull your hand out of his grasp of power, flinging him forward and onto his face “You’ll pay for that” he growled, pushing himself up and charging towards you.

Panicking, you thrust your hand out in hopes to do something, anything since you were still trying to learn your powers “Please” you begged, being thrown back when your hand launched a powerful green light out and knocked the guy in the chest, sending him flying into the nearest building, you struggling to stand and having the wind knocked out of you, that one shot draining almost all your energy and hoping he wouldn’t get up since you didn’t have much more in you.

But of course, you watched as he got up and limped towards you, him obviously determined to get your powers and you catching a glimpse of a red laser stopping him in his tracks before you blacked out, the use of your power being too much on your body.

When you woke up again, your head was pounding and your limbs felt like jelly “You’re awake” you heard someone say, causing you to look over and see Lena sitting beside your bed “Mom” you said softly, watching as she reached over and gave your hand a small squeeze “When your mother said that she had lost sight of you, I was so worried” she said, gently brushing some hair out of your face “I was trying to help evacuate and-“ you said sleepily, getting cut off by Lena shushing you “It’s okay, you don’t have to explain, you need rest”.

You looked at her and saw a tear slip out “I’m sorry” you said softly just as the door opened and Kara walked in with some food and drinks “Oh Rao, you’re awake” she said, quickly setting everything down before rushing to your side and pulling you into a bone crushing hug “Momma… Can’t… Breathe” you said, laughing slightly when she quickly released you “Sorry sorry, I was so worried when I saw you fighting him and when you launched that… Whatever that was and got thrown back, I thought you got hurt and then you were unconscious when I got to you-“ “Momma, it’s okay, I’m okay… Just really tired” you assured her, watching as she took the chair on the opposite side of your bed and took your other hand before grabbing Lena’s free hand “Well, you rest, your mother and I will be here the entire time” she promised, giving yours and Lena’s hand a squeeze to which Lena did the same “I love you guys” you murmured, letting your eyes slip shut and hearing the two of them say “We love you too” before you slipped off into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly just a late night series that will be random drabbles, no promises on how frequent it'll be updated since it will be completely random when I write it.


End file.
